1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to techniques for improving the vibrational health of computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for damping vibrations caused by cooling fans in a computer system.
2. Related Art
In today's computer systems, cooling fans are becoming increasingly more powerful and can consequently generate significant mechanical vibrations during computer system operation. Such vibrations can propagate to other computer system components which are mechanically coupled to the same chassis structures. These fan-induced vibrations can cause performance degradation and reliability problems for computer system components, such as interconnects, motors, and hard-disk drives (HDDs). In particular, HDDs have become increasingly sensitive to vibration-induced performance degradation, and excessive vibrations can cause drastic degradation of read and/or write throughput for the HDDs.
Some conventional techniques for damping the fan-induced vibrations in computer systems involve inserting elastomeric isolation materials, such as foams, polymers, and natural rubber pads of various thicknesses, between the fans and the chassis structures. Unfortunately, these isolation materials typically suffer from long-term deterioration problems due to elastomeric aging mechanisms.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus that facilitates isolating fan vibrations from vibration-sensitive devices without the above-described problems.